wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/10 marca.
Dziś zdarłem trzy lub cztery listy do Anielki. Po obiedzie poszedłem do pracowni ojca, by pomówić z nim o zamiarach ciotki. Zastałem go rozpatrującego przez powiększające szkło pełne jeszcze ziemi epilichniony, które nadesłano mu z Peloponezu. Mówiąc nawiasem, wyglądał przepysznie w tym muzealnym, oświeconym na przemian przez białe i kolorowe okna pokoju, pełnym etrusków, odłamów posągów i wszelkiego rodzaju greckich i rzymskich zabytków. Wśród tego otoczenia twarz jego wydawała mi się zupełnie podobna do twarzy jakiegoś "boskiego" Platona lub innego greckiego mędrca. Z chwilą mego wejścia przerwał robotę, wysłuchał mnie z zajęciem – po czym spytał: – Czy ty się wahasz? – Nie waham się, ale rozmyślam – i chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego chcę. – A więc ci powiem tak: byłem człowiekiem, który nie mniej od ciebie lubił sobie zdawać sprawę z samego siebie i ze wszystkich objawów życia. Ale gdym poznał twą matkę, straciłem od razu tę zdolność. Wiedziałem tylko jedno: że chcę ją mieć – i nie chciałem wiedzieć o niczym więcej. – Więc? – Więc jeśli chcesz równie mocno, to się żeń. Źle mówię, jeśli chcesz równie mocno, to się ożenisz bez niczyjej rady i pomocy, będziesz tak szczęśliwy, jak ja byłem, póki mi twoja matka nie umarła. Na chwilę umilkliśmy. Gdybym chciał ściśle stosować do swej natury słowa ojca, nie byłbym znalazł pociechy. Kocham Anielkę, niewątpliwie, nie doszedłem jednak do tego, by nie było już we mnie miejsca na żadną refleksję. Ale to nie jest zły znak – po prostu tylko generacja, do której należę, posunęła się o stopień wyżej pod względem świadomości. Mam w sobie zawsze dwóch ludzi: aktora i widza. Często widz nie jest zadowolony z aktora, ale tym razem panuje we mnie między nimi zgoda. Ojciec pierwszy przerwał milczenie: – Powiedz mi, jak ona wygląda? Ponieważ opis jest najniedołężniejszym sposobem malowania portretów, przyniosłem ojcu dużą i istotnie doskonałą fotografię Anielki, której począł przypatrywać się z niezmierną ciekawością. Ja zaś przypatrywałem się niemniej ciekawie jemu, gdyż zaraz obudził się w nim artysta, a zarazem dawny, wykwintny znawcą i miłośnik kobiet dawny Leon ľinvincible. Oparłszy fotografię na rękawie swej biednej lewej ręki, na wpół już martwej, prawą chwycił szkło i to zbliżając je, to oddalając, począł mówić: – Gdyby nie pewne szczegóły, byłaby to twarz w rodzaju Ary-Scheffera... Ślicznie by wyglądała ze łzami w oczach... Są ludzie, którzy nie lubią w kobiecie anielskiego wyrazu, ale podług mnie, nauczyć anioła, jak być kobietą – to szczyt zwycięstwa... Bardzo ładna i bardzo niepospolita... Enfin, tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde – c'est la femme! Tu znowu począł manewrować szkłem, wreszcie dodał: – Sądząc z twarzy, a zwłaszcza z fotografii; można się zawsze omylić, ale ja mam trochę wprawy. Otóż, podług mnie, powinna to być natura bardzo lojalna. Tak mi się zdaje... Podobne typy kochają się w czystości swych piór... Dajże ci Boże szczęście, mój chłopcze, bo mi się bardzo podoba twoja Anielka... Obawiałem się zawsze, byś się nie ożenił z jaką cudzoziemką – niechże będzie Anielka!... Zbliżyłem się do niego, a on objął prawą ręką moją szyję, uściskał mnie i rzekł: – Co bym dał, gdybym mógł jeszcze tak samo uściskać synowę! Począłem go zapewniać, że to niechybnie nastąpi. W dalszym ciągu mówiliśmy o moim zamiarze sprowadzenia ciotki, Anielki i jej matki do Rzymu. Po oświadczeniu się listownym mógłbym tego wymagać, a te panie zgodziłyby się niewątpliwie na przyjazd, ze względu na ojca. W takim razie ślub odbyłby się w Rzymie – i bardzo prędko. Ojcu podobał się niezmiernie ten plan, bo ludzie starsi i chorzy lubią widzieć naokół siebie dużo życia i ruchu. Wiedziałem także, że Anielka będzie uszczęśliwiona z takiego obrotu rzeczy, więc i sam nabierałem z każdą chwilą więcej ochoty. W tydzień mogło być wszystko przeprowadzone. Czułem, że taka energia i taka stanowczość będą trochę przeciwne mojej naturze, ale właśnie ta myśl, że się na nie zdobędę, sprawiała mi przyjemność. Przy tym, jako człowiek obdarzony wyobraźnią, widziałem się już ciceronującego Anielce po Rzymie. Ci tylko, którzy tu mieszkają, rozumieją, jaką jest rozkoszą pokazywać komukolwiek zabytki tego miasta, a cóż dopiero pokazywać je kobiecie kochanej! Rozmowę z ojcem przerwało nam nadejście państwa Davis, którzy codziennie ojca odwiedzają. On pochodzi z angielskich Żydów, ona jest szlachcianką włoską, która poszła za mąż dla pieniędzy. Sam Davis jest to charłak, który nadużył życia w sposób przenoszący dwukrotnie jego marne z natury siły. Obecnie jest chory, zagrożony rozrzedzeniem mózgu, obojętny na wszystko w świecie, słowem, jeden z takich okazów, jakie widuje się w zakładach hydropatycznych. Ona wygląda jak Junona; ma brwi zrośnięte nad czołem i kształty greckiego posągu. Nie lubię jej, bo jest jak wieża pizańska: wiecznie się pochyla, a nigdy nie upada. Rok temu czyniłem względem niej zabiegi, ona zaś kokietowała mnie mocno, co jednak obustronnie pozostało bez rezultatu. Ojciec ma do niej nadzwyczajną słabość. Posądzałem go nawet, że się w niej kochał. W każdym razie zachwyca go, jako artystę i myśliciela, jest bowiem istotnie bardzo piękna i nad zwykłą miarę inteligentna. Prowadzą z sobą nieskończone dysputy, które ojciec nazywa Causeries Romaines i znajduje w nich stałe upodobanie może i z tego względu, że także roztrząsanie zagadnień życiowych z piękną kobietą wydaje mu się czymś czysto włoskim, godnym czasów renesansowych i poetycznym. Ja rzadko biorę w rozprawach udział, bo nie wierzę w szczerość pani Davis. Zdaje mi się, że ta istotnie niepospolita jej inteligencja jest inteligencją mózgu, nie duszy, że naprawdę nic ją nie obchodzi, prócz własnej piękności i własnych wygód. Spotykałem tu nieraz kobiety, które wydają się być pełne aspiracji, a które w gruncie rzeczy na religię, filozofię, sztukę, literaturę – patrzą jak na przybory toaletowe. Od czasu do czasu ubierają się w nie, bo sądzą, że im z tym do twarzy. Przypuszczam, że w ten właśnie sposób pani Davis ubiera się czasem w zagadnienia życiowe, czasem w Grecję i Rzym starożytny, czasem w Boską Komedię, czasem w Renesans, w kościoły, w galerie Borghesów lub Colonnów i tym podobnie. Rozumiem, że potężne organizacje duchowe robią ze siebie środkowy punkt świata, ale w kobietach, którym chodzi o marne rzeczy, jest to egoizm i śmieszny, i marny. Zadawałem sobie pytanie: skąd się bierze przyjaźń – powiem więcej afekt pani Davis dla ojca – i myślę, żem znalazł odpowiedź. Oto ojciec, ze swoją przepyszną głową patrycjusza filozofa i z manierami przypominającymi wiek XVIII, jest dla niej rodzajem objet d'art., a co więcej, jest wspaniałym i inteligentnym zwierciadłem, w którym pani Davis może podziwiać do woli swój rozum i swoją piękność. Jest ona mu przy tym wdzięczna za to, że patrzy na nią bezkrytycznie, że ją lubi bardzo. Być może, że na tym gruncie wyrosło i w niej nieco przywiązania do niego, a przynajmniej, że się stał jedną z jej potrzeb. Prócz tego, pani Davis ma opinię kokietki, bywając zaś codziennie u ojca, odpowiada tym samym światu: "Nieprawda, bo oto ten starzec ma lat siedemdziesiąt, nikt mnie nie może posądzić o chęć zdobycia jego serca, a jednak okazuję mu więcej uczucia niż komukolwiek". Na koniec, ona pochodzi wprawdzie ze starej rodziny włoskiej, ale pan Davis, mimo swego olbrzymiego majątku, jest tylko panem Davis, więc przyjaźń z ojcem wzmacnia ich stanowisko w wielkim świecie. Był czas, żem siebie pytał: czy czasem nie ja jestem, choć w części, powodem tych codziennych wizyt? – i kto wie! W każdym razie nie moje przymioty pociągają tę kobietę, a tym mniej uczucie. Ale ona czuje, że ja patrzę na nią sceptycznie, i to ją korci. Być może, że mnie nienawidzi, ale rada by była, gdybym przed nią klęknął. Ja bym to zresztą uczynił, bo ostatecznie jest to przepyszny egzemplarz ludzkiego gatunku, uczyniłbym to choćby dla jej zrośniętych brwi i godnych Junony ramion – ale za cenę, na którą ona zgodzić się nie chce. Zaraz po przyjściu Davisów ojciec wszczął jakąś filozoficzną rozprawę, która przetaczając się z kwestii na kwestię skończyła się na analizie ludzkich uczuć. Davisowa wypowiedziała kilka uwag nadzwyczaj trafnych. Z pokoju muzealnego przenieśliśmy się na wewnętrzny taras, wychodzący na nasze ogrody. Dopiero dziesiąty marca, a tu już wiosna w całej potędze. Tego roku wszystko przyśpieszone. W dzień upał; magnolie pokryte kwiatem jak śniegiem; noce ciepłe jak w lipcu. Jaki tu jednak inny świat niż w samym Płoszowie! Oddycham całą piersią. Davisowa na tym tarasie, przy świetle księżyca w pełni, była po prostu tak piękna jak jakiś grecki sen. Widziałem, że jest pod wrażeniem tej nieopisanej rzymskiej nocy. Głos jej stał się słodszy i cichszy niż zwykle. Być może zresztą, że jak zawsze tak i teraz myślała tylko o sobie i odczuwała tylko przez siebie; że ubierała się w księżyc, ciszę, zapach magnolii jak w kapelusz, szal, etc. Ale było jej w tym stroju nad wyraz do twarzy. Gdyby nie to, że mam serce zajęte Anielką, byłbym pod wrażeniem tego obrazu. Mówiła przy tym rzeczy, które nie każdemu mężczyźnie przyjdą do głowy. Swoją drogą, ile razy odbywają się owe Causeries Romaines, zawsze mam wrażenie, że ojciec, ja, taka pani Davisowa, że wreszcie my wszyscy ludzie, należący do pewnej sfery społecznej, nie żyjemy naprawdę życiem rzeczywistym i realnym. Pod nami coś się dzieje, coś się staje, jest walka o byt, o kawałek chleba, jest życie realne, pełne mrówczej pracy, zwierzęcych potrzeb, apetytów, namiętności, codziennych wysileń – życie ogromnie dotykalne, pełne zgiełku, które huczy i przewala się jak morze – a my siadamy sobie oto wiecznie na jakichś tarasach, rozprawiamy o sztuce, literaturze, miłości, kobiecie, obcy temu życiu, dalecy od niego, wymazujący z siedmiu dni tygodnia sześć powszednich. My, nie wiedząc o tym, mamy zamiłowania, nerwy i dusze dobre na święto. Pogrążeni w błogim dyletantyzmie, jakby w letniej kąpieli, żyjemy wpół na jawie, wpół we śnie. Przeżuwając z wolna odziedziczone mienie i odziedziczony zapas sił muskularnych i nerwowych, tracimy stopniowo grunt pod nogami. Jesteśmy jak owe puchy, które wiatr nosi. Zaledwie gdzie przypadniemy, życie realne spycha nas – i ustępujem – bo się nie czujemy na siłach, by dać opór. Gdy o tym myślę, uderzają mnie w nas tysiące sprzeczności. Oto uważamy się za wykwit cywilizacji, za ostatni szczebel, a straciliśmy wiarę w siebie. Tylko najgłupsi spomiędzy nas wierzą jeszcze w rację naszego bytu. W życiu szukamy instynktownie świątecznych stron, rozkoszy i szczęścia, a nie wierzymy także i w szczęście. Pesymizm nasz jest wprawdzie lekki i nikły jak dym naszych hawańskich cygar, niemniej jednak przesłania nam on dalsze widnokręgi. W tych przesłonach, w tym dymie, tworzymy świat oddzielny, oderwany od ogromu wszechżycia, zamknięty w sobie – trochę czczy i senny. I gdyby tylko chodziło o tak zwaną arystokrację rodu lub pieniędzy, zjawisko nie byłoby zbyt ważnym. Ale do tego oderwanego świata należą mniej lub więcej wszyscy ludzie posiadający wyższą kulturę, należy poniekąd nauka, literatura i sztuka. Coś się stało takiego, że to wszystko nie tkwi w samej miazdze życia, ale się z niego wydziela, odrywa i tworzy osobne koła, a wskutek tego i samo w sobie więdnie i nie wpływa na złagodzenie zwierzęcości tych milionów ludzkich, które się kłębią pod nami. Nie mówię o tym jak reformator, bo na to nie mam dość sił. Wreszcie, co mnie to może obchodzić? Będzie, jak musi być! Chwilami jednak miewam półjasne poczucie jakiegoś ogromnego niebezpieczeństwa, które grozi całej kulturze. Fala, która nas spłucze z powierzchni ziemi, zabierze więcej niż ta, która spłukała świat pudrowanych peruk i żabotów. Prawda, że i tamtym ludziom, gdy ginęli, wydawało się, że wraz z nimi ginie cała cywilizacja. Tymczasem tak miło jest zasiąść niekiedy w ciepłą, księżycową noc na tarasie i rozmawiać przyciszonym głosem o sztuce, literaturze, miłości i kobietach, a przy tym patrzyć na oświecony srebrnym blaskiem boski profil takiej kobiety jak pani Davisowa. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu